


Into the Hills

by Salazar101



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Blowjobs, Doribull, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian has been feeling off since the confrontation with his father, and Iron Bull takes notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah note has been removed. If you would wish to have a civil discussion with me about adoribull then you can find me at ohgodsalazarwhy on tumblr. I am more than happy to find out people's thoughts and ideas. I'm not trying to put on blinders or ignore other sides of the issue but this note has been more trouble than its worth.
> 
> Just enjoy some fuckin' smut

The Stormy Coast was not one of Dorian's favorite places to travel. It was perpetually wet, cold, and a salty moist wind blew his robes about his legs in a most irritating fashion. He wasn't the only one to share this opinion, Vivienne also lamented their travels along the coast however she didn't do so right in the middle of travel. Dorian had no such compunctions about when and where he sneered at the conditions. The Inquisitor was busy searching for the mysterious Shards, which meant the whole group was clambering up and down steep hills, along cliff edges, and into dank dark caves.

Dorian's white robes were a heavy brown, caked with mud and other disgusting substances. Let it never be said he wasn't a trooper, willing to do what the Inquisitor asked of him, but he wouldn't be silent while doing it. Cassandra had told him to shut up more than once, and even the Inquisitor, a giant of a Qunari with a sweet, patient demeanor, had shot him more than one exasperated look. Dorian's heart just wasn't in it today, his mind on the conversation with his father. It had been kindness, perhaps, that Resheri had been honest with him the whole time, but one couldn't speak with a father that had attempted blood magic on you without dredging up some old feelings.

The weather was getting worse, though that implied that sometimes it was _better_. Resheri led them into a cave to get away from the squall, his curled rams horns dripping onto his shoulders. “A break, until the storm passes.”

“We need wood, for a fire,” said Cassandra, kicking out a fire pit that would suit them for the short time the cave would be sheltering them.

Dorian sat back against the wall, holding his staff close and casting a spell to warm his clothes. It was a fire spell, cast at the bare minimum and tightly held in place to keep his robes from bursting into flames while still drying them off. Steam rose up and he sighed as the heat began to settle into his cold bones. “An excellent idea, thank you for volunteering,” said Dorian, setting his head back and closing his eyes.

“Actually, I think Dorian and I should get some,” a big heavy hand settled on his shoulder and Dorian jerked in surprise, his carefully held spell fraying apart so quickly he almost caught himself on fire before dissipating it himself. The Iron Bull stood above him, big hand tightening ever so slightly, drawing him to his feet.

“I didn't agree with that!” Dorian tried to twist away but Bull was monstrous, he only needed one arm to guide Dorian effortlessly back into the storm.

“Maybe we...shouldn't be...sep...” Resheri's voice was drowned out by wind and rain

“What do you think you're-!” Dorian shoved Iron Bull away, understanding the big Qunari only moved because he wanted to.

“Peace, Dorian,” said Bull, holding up a palm as if that would make up for the fact that he had dragged him out of the cave and back into the storm, “I just wanted a chance to speak to you alone, come, there is another cave close by. The other two will do fine without a fire.”

Dorian grumbled and stomped his boots against the ground as if sloshing them in more mud would remove the mud already caked on the supple leather. “Very well,” he muttered, water streaming down his face and plastering his hair against his forehead, “anything to get out of this miserable weather.”

Iron Bull lead them a little further into the hills to another cave, this one slightly larger than the one the Inquisitor had found. Even better, it already had a fire pit and dry wood ready to use. “My Chargers and I would use this place all the time for storms,” said Bull, perfectly jovial despite how soaking wet they both were, “put together a fire and I'll pull out some jerky I think we left in here.”

Dorian brushed his wet hair out of his eyes, warring between wanting to corner Bull about this and wanting to get warm and dry. Wanting to get warm and dry won out in the end and he gathered up an armful of old dry wood to stack up in the pit. A simple spell and the fire was roaring as if it were hours old. He took a seat against the wall and waited. Moments later Bull came back with an armful of dehydrated fruit, jerky, and skeins of water.

“I can't believe you're leaving dear Cassandra and our fearless leader trapped in a cold dank, probably spider-filled, cave, while you know this place is here.” Dorian took a skein, drinking deep before pulling it away with a grunt of disgust, “how old is this water?”

Bull chuckled as he took a seat beside Dorian, “Those two will survive just fine, I'm not worried about them.”

Dorian tore into a piece of jerky and refused to voice the obvious, that Bull was worried about _him_ instead. Perhaps if he kept his mouth full the entire time then Bull couldn't talk to him. Dorian didn't believe in dumping his problems on others, for many reasons. They had their own problems, his problems weren't anyone elses' business...he couldn't trust anyone. The list went on.

Having a mouthful of food did little to deter Bull's attention and he continued regardless. “You've not been yourself since you met with your family,” he said, “I've led my band long enough to recognize when a soldier isn't pulling their weight because something is wrong.”

Dorian swallowed from sheer indignation, forgetting his plan to stay silent, “Not pulling my weight!?”

Bull shrugged his massive shoulders, “Your heart isn't in it, you've been more...unpleasant...pushing your team away.”

Dorian scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest to scowl into the fire. He thought of dozens of witty, or sarcastic, or cruel things to say, but none of them came out. Frankly he was a little touched that Iron Bull had even noticed...or bothered to care. Every night he saw the face of his father, once in the bar, trying to reconcile and once as he tried to cast the blood magic to warp Dorian into his perfect pawn. The two could not be put together, which man was his father? Did it matter?

The fire crackled and spat in the silence, Bull didn't even try to fill the emptiness, instead letting it sit between them. Finally Dorian sighed, picking up a nearby stick to prod at the coals of the fire. “Do you ever... feel torn in two different directions? Neither one wrong but neither one right?”

“Moments,” said Bull, “but it's different with the Qun, I won't lie to you.”

Dorian snorted, dropping the stick and putting his head in his hands, “Of course,” he said sardonically, “the Qun...”

More silence. A hand settled heavy on his shoulder, pulling Dorian upright so Bull could look him in the eye. He was ashamed of the fact that he was just barely holding back tears, though most of them were probably from frustration. “Dorian,” the name sounded good in Bull's deep gravelly voice, “I would like to listen if you'll let me. You aren't talking to Resheri, you aren't talking to anyone. The Inquisitor can't have one of his team pulling away during such turmoil, he needs to depend on you completely and you have to be there totally.”

No, it wasn't Bull's problem... it wasn't his business... and yet Dorian found himself spilling all of it. He told him what happened in the bar with his father, explained the history, told Bull more than he'd ever told anyone before. Bull was silent, thank Andraste, just listening as he'd promised. Dorian angrily wiped tears from his eyes with his dirty wet sleeve as he ended his story, scowling into the fire.

“Ah,” said Bull after a moment.

“I don't even know why it's bothering me,” Dorian snarled wetly, “he isn't worth my time. My worthless...family. A father who hated what his son was. I didn't _ask_ to be this way. My life would have been so much easier otherwise.”

“But would it have been nearly as much fun?” Bull nudged him playfully.

Dorian let out a bark of laughter, surprising himself with how suddenly it came upon him, “No, I suppose not,” he admitted grudgingly. “I don't...regret, who I am,” he said honestly, eyes remaining on the fire, “I like myself well enough... I guess some part of me just wished my father... liked me too.” That sounded so much dumber out loud.

“There is no easy answer,” said Bull, his finger curling under Dorian's chin, “do you want him back in your life?”

“No...yes...no!” said Dorian sourly, “I don't really... I guess when I pictured him apologizing it was always with a lot more crying and begging...and all I got was the bare bones. 'Oh Dorian, if I had known you would join the Inquisition I would have kept you on a tighter leash!' That's all I got from him.”

“I'm sorry,” said Bull, tilting Dorian's head back until their noses brushed, “you want something to distract you?”

“Oooh,” murmured Dorian, eyes lidding, “going to reaffirm my choices?”

“Just want to let you know you aren't in such a bad place. What your father did to you was... unforgivable, but here you are. You're hard to keep down, I think you'll bounce back up again.” Bull tilted his head so their lips could touch, the barest hint of a kiss. It was almost as if he was testing the waters, letting Dorian decide where it went from here. Oh how _sweet_...and entirely unnecessary. Dorian put a hand on he back of Bull's neck, urging him down as Dorian slid sideways until his back hit the dirt and Bull was kneeling over him their lips crushed together.

“You know I've never fucked a Qunari before,” Dorian panted, feeling desperate to have big hands exploring his naked body, “I wonder if all the rumors are true?” If only his father could see him now, Dorian wanted to rub it in his face. Look at me, a trusted member of the Inquisition, gay, and about to have a big Qunari cock right up his asshole. His father's head would explode right then and there.

Bull laughed under his breath, hands on either side of Dorian's head, “I do like how high of an opinion you have of yourself, but do you really think you can take this...” he took Dorian's hand and cupped it over his crotch, his cock wasn't even hard and Dorian could feel the sheer girth of it through his soaking pants, “...without any oil on a dark cave floor?”

“Eh heh...” he felt a flutter of nervousness in his belly, but it was washed away with searing heat, “Well... perhaps... maybe not so much...later then.”

“Later,” Bull agreed, and the fondness in his voice had Dorian's breath hitching, “but for now...” his dry lips brushed Dorian's jaw, hands working up his robes so he could undo his pants. Dorian lost his grip on Bull's dick when he slid further down, kneeling between Dorian's spread legs. There was something so vulgar about this, even for him, he who had never shied from a fun little dalliance when the moment came.

“Not bad, for a human,” said Bull as his giant's hand wrapped around Dorian's cock. It nearly engulfed it completely, just the bulbous head peaking out between a grey fist.

“Well...what a rude thing to say,” said Dorian indignantly, though there was no sting to it, and if there had been it would have been ruined by the tremble in his voice and the red high on his cheekbones. He was no blushing virgin, but there was something about the Iron Bull that threw him off his game. How _embarrassing_.

Bull laughed, a good laugh, one that came straight from his barrel chest and seemed to echo all around Dorian's skull. “No insult meant, do you need your ego soothed?” Bull squeezed expertly and Dorian wheezed, back arching as the pleasure nearly punched him in the gut.

“Ah! Ahh... mmmm... some would argue I could use a good ego puncturing... but I disagree. Soothe to your hearts content.” Outside the storm was picking up in force and for once Dorian was glad for it, the longer it stormed the longer they could stay here next to the fire. Bull grinned, his one visible eye crinkling in the corner with well-worn laugh lines.

Bull bent down adjusting himself until he was on his belly, hands gripping Dorian's hips to pull him up to the Qunari's waiting mouth. Dorian tried to control his breathing, but it was tough. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him like this, and the pleasure seemed that much sharper because of it. He panted and twisted his head, one hand clenching in his own robes while the other reached down to grip the base of one of Bull's horns. Outside thunder cracked and the rumbling almost reminded Dorian of Bull's voice.

Bull's mouth was talented, to say the least, and Dorian realized that all that bragging he did about his sexual conquests may have been more than the idle chatter of a warrior. A slightly pointed tongue traced the pulsing vein on the underside of Dorian's cock even as he sucked and slurped. Messy. Dorian liked that. Spit dripped down his shaft as Bull pulled back to suckle down the shaft, pulling Dorian's pants down just enough to let that long clever tongue lick over his balls.

“F-fuck... Andreste's tits...” Dorian tried to arch up but Bull's hands held him down, apparently without effort. Imagine what all that strength could do... he'd always favored strong lovers, ones that could tie him up, dominate him. Bull was a conscientious individual and Dorian doubted he would naturally take to being as rough as Dorian wanted, but he was sure with a few small talks Bull would be fucking him up against a wall in no time. Maybe some bondage? He was getting ahead of himself, Bull was here, now, and sucking him off like his cock was a sweet treat. Hardly fair, Dorian wanted to see Bull, wanted to see how much that prick stretched his lips, wanted his jaw to ache.

“W-wait, stop,” he groaned, pushing at Bull's head.

Bull pulled back with a vulgar slurp, letting Dorian's achingly hard cock curve up against his belly, “What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Dorian sat up on his elbows with a small grunt, “I just don't think it's fair that I haven't gotten to see you at all, you still have your pants on and here I am with them down my thighs!”

“How rude of me,” Bull teased, sitting up on his knees to unbuckle the belt that held up his stupid striped pants. Dorian watched like a greedy child in a cake shop as the largest cock he had ever seen in his life was freed from Bull's pants. Long and thick it looked large even in comparison to Bull's massive fist. It had a gentle curve in the shaft, clear precum beading at the bulbous head. Dorian pushed himself onto his knees as well, one hand on the back of Bull's neck to urge him into a sloppy kiss while the other explored his enormous prick.

He slapped away Bull's hand, stiflingly any laughter with clever lips. Their kisses were hot and frantic, sharp breaths between the clash of their teeth and tongues. Dorian wrapped his long fingers around the base of Bull's cock, squeezing until he felt him jerk. Holding that pressure as best he could, Dorian rubbed along the base of the shaft, careful not to chafe anything. Slowly Bull started to lean back, pulling Dorian with him until they collapsed together on the dirt floor, his hand trapped between their bodies with a hard cock still in his fist.

This was probably the horniest Dorian had ever been in awhile, the lust boiled in his blood. He was almost shaking as he slid down Iron Bull's body, licking little droplets of remaining water off his salty skin on the way. When he got between his legs Bull leaned up on his elbows, watching Dorian with obvious pleasure, a small smirk on his thin lips.

“I'm going to assume you've never tasted Qunari cock before,” he said, reaching down with one hand to grip the base, shifting so the head of his cock messily traced Dorian's bottom lip, leaving behind a sticky trail of precum Dorian immediately cleaned up with a lick.

“A delicacy I've heard,” quipped Dorian, tongue darting out just to tease the sensitive head, enjoying Bull's small groan, “And I'm feeling quite... peckish.”

He started slow, just lapping the thick shaft and curling his tongue along the tip. Bull's breathing hitched now and again, but otherwise he did nothing but keep his single sharp eye on Dorian, to the point where he felt as if it were burning a hole in the top of his head. That would never do. Bull had a thick musky taste that Dorian found interesting, he licking down to where his cock met his heavy balls and then back up again just to enjoy the flavor.

“Mmmm...yeah...” groaned Bull, head finally falling back.

Dorian finally opened his mouth, anticipation a fluttering bird in his belly, and swallowed down as much of Bull's prick as he possibly could. His jaw stretched and throat closed up the moment Dorian tried to take it down further. He prided himself on his abilities, but Bull was well beyond them. He choked and pulled back for a breath, coughing lightly.

“Don't hurt yourself,” said Bull, and Dorian was positive he was being lightly mocked.

“Well, you know what they say about practice and all that,” Dorian sniffed and went back to it, no longer trying to push his limits. The girth of Bull's cock had his whole mouth aching with the effort of sucking it, but it was a sweet ache, and one that was well paid for in loud groans and pleased moaning from Bull. What he couldn't suck he stroked, head beginning to bob in time with his stroking, squeezing until he reached the pressure Bull seemed to like best.

Soon the Qunari was no longer even sitting up on his elbow, instead laying in the dirt and moaning shamelessly. He arched and Dorian had to pull back or risk choking again. His own cock throbbed between his legs, and if he hadn't needed both hands for Bull he would have been jerking himself off just to relieve the maddening pressure. Outside Dorian could still hear the rain falling, though the thunder seemed to have stopped. How much more time would they have here?

Iron Bull huffed, under Dorian's fingers he felt a twitch, a pulse, and somehow knew he was close. If Bull's cock tasted like an animal musk, what would his come taste like? Dorian was eager to find out. “Better pull back now or- ahhh alright alright!” Bull fell silent with a cry as he just sucked harder in response to the warning. Dorian's mouth was flooded with come, more come than he was rightly expecting. He swallowed a little of bitter spunk before choking and pulling back, ropes of it splashing over his cheeks and lips, along the bridge of his nose. He opened his mouth to catch one last burst, shivering with lust and on the verge of coming himself.

Iron Bull surged up, grabbing Dorian by the shoulders and hauling him forward to lick up every drop of his own come, teeth scraping lightly along his mustache. That was all it took, Dorian moaned and tucked his head against Bull's thick neck as his cock jerked and splashed come over his own clothes, some falling in the dirt between them. Bull's big hand reached down, squeezing out a few last drops before Dorian reached down to urge him away with a whimper.

He leaned against Bull for a few silent moments, trying to catch his breath, find his sarcasm. He felt more rattled than dice in a cup... in a room full of compulsive gamblers. Finally Dorian took a deep breath, letting it out in a shudder, “Well... if only everyone who asked me about my problems offered to solve them like that.”

“Hardly solve,” murmured Bull, hand stroking soothingly through Dorian's ruffled hair.

“Regardless... I do feel... better,” Dorian admitted, closing his eyes so he could just savor the surprisingly gentle attention after such an intense orgasm.

“Next time,” Bull whispered, “I'm going to make you scream until you're hoarse.”

Dorian swallowed hard, repressing a smile, “Hmmm... perhaps when we return from this miserable coast.”

“Perhaps.”

They finally separated, tucking everything back, cleaning themselves up, and trying not to look like they had just messed around in a cave. Dorian righted his robes and his hair as best he could, curling his mustache with his fingers and knowing the rain would soon have it drooping anyway. By the time they were somewhat put together the rain was nothing more than a light mist. “I suppose we should find Resheri and Cassandra before they think we were killed by bandits looking for wood,” Dorian sighed, poking his head outside of the cave. A huge hand slapped him on the ass and he yelped, jumping forward in surprise.

“We kind of did find wood,” Bull snicked.

“How inappropriate,” Dorian sniffed haughtily, holding back a grin, “classic Qunari vulgarity.”

“There you two are!” Cassandra was looking none to happy to see the two of them while Resheri trailed up behind her, “What happened?”

“The storm got too bad,” said Bull, and Dorian nodded, “so we got to shelter before we got washed right off this hillside.”

“Hmmm...” she narrowed her eyes and Dorian got the distinct impression that she was on to them.

“Peace,” said Resheri, lightly touching her elbow, “the storm has passed we can continue our search.”

Dorian took a deep breath and stretched, “Good! I enjoy this fresh salty air!”

“Now I know something is wrong,” muttered Cassandra, but she dropped the issue. Dorian shared a wink with Bull (less effective for a man with an eye patch) behind her back before they set off further into the hills.


End file.
